


【古代AU】良宵 （白嘟）

by murasaki317



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki317/pseuds/murasaki317
Summary: ·OOC·古代AU·将军少爷王银×王世子李律王银白切黑设定。大概是融合了正主和角色以及各种OOC创造出来的形象。





	【古代AU】良宵 （白嘟）

**Author's Note:**

> ·OOC  
·古代AU  
·将军少爷王银×王世子李律
> 
> 王银白切黑设定。  
大概是融合了正主和角色以及各种OOC创造出来的形象。

从偏殿过来时，那人正伏在案前执笔。  
“你怎得此时过来了？”  
他一向敏感谨慎，虽勤于学问，却时刻不得松懈，还未近身，便已察觉。  
“自然是想着世子，深觉一日不见，如隔三秋，如此痛苦，还是早些了结为妙。”  
含了秋月的漆色眸子隐约跃动，身形却依旧在案前坐得挺拔。听了这插科打诨的话，他也不恼，原是早就习惯此人形容，却也免不得应上二三句：“你这话好不正经。”  
“您又胡说。近来我读了好多圣贤书，自然说得都是好听话。”  
不等侍者前来侍奉，王银寻了处地方，坐在李律一侧。浓烈的酒香萦绕在身周，自然瞒不过世子。  
李律眉头微微皱起：“你今日吃了酒来的？”  
那人也不回应，只管倾身上前探究纸上的字迹。  
“杨柳拂春春欲暖…如今将入秋了，你写这个作甚…”言罢，他又伸出手去拾起那张染了墨点的绢帛。  
“唔，不过也好，过阵子你写秋，定又要哀秋，”他摇了摇头，“你这样的人，怎也落入那等世俗的手法，实在可叹，实在可叹。”  
李律被言中心事，自觉不快，还未开口作呵斥状，岂料这人竟借着细微的动作缩减了二人的距离，一番下来，耳畔竟也不自觉染了绯色，嘴上却又不依不饶：“果然是读多了圣贤书，今夜又吃了酒，愈发愚笨了。”  
“你说谁愚笨？”  
王银从身后靠过来，不留痕迹地加深拥抱的力气。一面又看这人难得窘迫，耳垂似火烧般，比方才还要红上三分，心下一动，竟大着胆子凑上前去呼了一口热气，惹得人在怀里抖了一抖。手上动作也不停着，却又说不上十分越矩，只是扯着那处腰带，又隔着袍子沿着腿部内侧抚弄二三。  
“你那话，未免将古今圣贤都骂了进去……”  
听他声音打颤，王银手下动作不动反减，回复到也多了几分平日里娇纵的情状：“那是他们俗气，哪能比得上你。”  
李律并非好情事的男子，一直以来也不过王银一人能流连于他身间。话又说回来，宫里备在他名下的妾室也不是没有，有名分无名分的加起来总有数十人，虽在贵族里算不得数目，总归是要比寻常百姓家大气的，可他却并不迷恋于此等事情，从前同那些公家女子下榻，一月多则不过二三，如今有了王银，他知那人的醋性又是极大的，去的次数更是愈发少了。  
说来也怪，王银自幼同他一处读书，虽说前些年人前少不得装傻充楞，心性又是个没准头的，倒也不见这人如何顽劣不堪，花街柳巷更去不得，谁知他却能在床榻上将人吃得死死的，每每竟能双双得趣，偶尔甚至做出些情不自禁的事情。 这皆是前话。  
李律是相当看重脸面的，纵然再三摆弄他已有了些许情欲，却也不是完全放纵自我游离床笫之间的人。只见他仍一副冷峻模样，手下却又难免抖了几分：“你且放开，在这儿不合规矩。”  
他借着酒气，仍死皮赖脸地凑了过去：“那你且说，哪里才合规矩。”  
“你今日醉成这般，王将军又要怪罪，本宫先差人送你回府，你好…唔！”  
男人被扯着最要命的地方，任是圣人都要忌惮三分，更不用说李律，还不至于不食烟火，偏生又从王银那儿尝尽了情动的滋味，如此一来更是不可推拒了。  
“元德哥哥好坏，明知父亲要训我，怎得还要送我回府。”  
王银的口齿伶俐此时落在李律心里自然无比可恨。他仍记得读书时，那人倔得很，打断骨头连句“世子邸下”都不肯喊。虽说因着已逝母妃的关系，论长幼，私下里王银怎说也要唤李律一声“表哥”，可这小子却满口“粉团堆砌的娃娃”等等，胡言一通也不见松口，当时李律年纪尚小，虽说是在宫闱里长大的孩子，但毕竟还不似如今这般阅历，一来二往竟被气得红着眼眶闹起脾气，谁又曾想到后来两人关系密切，好得如同穿一条裤子的亲兄弟，至于闹到床上来则是后话了。  
“世子邸下就请留我一夜吧，我愿陪您春风一度，纵然是被人打死了，也算尝尽了世间风情，死不足惜呀。”他学了时兴的剧目里的腔调，特意凑在其耳旁言说，自然又见其窘迫模样。  
他轻咳出声：“你从哪里学来的？”  
“东街街口的福林馆，前些日子编排的新剧目，叫什么，《允洙记》，说的是某朝王子同一乐工的故事，偶尔听过一次，就记下了。”  
那福林馆倒是有人撑腰，编排不到当朝王身上的事，只管编排。李律身为王世子，不沾女色，自然就少不得爱好男色的说法流传出来。那《允洙记》讲的正是个性情冷酷的王世子，人物形象简直同李律如出一辙，只是那名乐工，却似乎顶替了王银的位子。怕是这将军家的四公子听过后心底吃味了。  
“邸下喜欢吗？”  
“那等市侩编排…”不入流的语段，怎得拿来污了宫闱。未等他说完，王银便松了腰间带子，顺着松垮的边角摸进了里面。他不由得呼吸一滞。  
“你若喜欢，我就日日在你耳边念。”  
王银饮了酒，脸色自是红润，手指也跟着发烫。先前拨弄里衣，隔着一层布，李律不觉得，待到他真正将那团里衣搅和得散乱，手指贴上前胸，又绕过那两处敏感带，李律才知道什么叫做烈火燎原。似乎他手指带过的每一处都烧起一朵花来，他竟忍不住想去追逐那串热度，可眼前的情状却又无时无刻不在提醒他，这未免太过鲁莽。  
“这儿不行……”被人挑弄之后，声音也弱了许多，更少了原先气势凌人的架势，只是这世子邸下的尊贵他却是抛不掉的。  
“就在这儿，”王银忍不住将头埋得更深，今日虽是他先挑拨，可这般下去，迟早受不住的会是他，“我从偏殿过来时，已吩咐他们全都下去了，只有你尤其放心的两三个，在前面守夜，离得又远，想来也是不碍事的。”  
言罢，身前人已然放松了许多。  
得到暗示的王银，自然喜不自胜，手上动作却又不紧不慢。手指最终由肌肤打转绕到了胸前两颗，开始轮番肆意揉捏起来。他知李律不喜这个动作，每次却又忍不住欺负一番，直到他皱着眉含着唇再不肯看他，他才恍若醒悟一般将人松开。  
“要做就快些。”他已忍不得这种毫无意义的行动。  
“谨遵旨意。”  
将人外衣全数褪下来放在一旁，本不是王银本意。他原想今日趁着李律还未到寝殿歇息，就着这一身华丽的官服将人抱在怀里，奈何李律实在排斥，并声称若是让旁人见这身衣裳染了不该有的东西，哪怕是侍奉的人，都要让王银脑袋移位。于是退而求其次，软磨硬泡之下，世子下衣被褪得只剩下里衣，上衣却还留着颇显冗长的中衣。  
“同样出去狩猎，怎得就你回来，照旧白得跟个雪人儿似的。”  
王银将人往自己身上抱了抱，转了个方向，同自己面对着面，正好能看见扯了半截的领底藏着一大块白嫩的肌肤。于是又想到前几日刚刚进行完秋季狩猎的预演，太阳甚是毒辣，然而这人回来之后，竟比往日更白皙了几分。如此想着，动作之下竟带了些怨念，伸进亵裤里将人的腿根掐了两下。  
“……”  
“这白面团子捏在手里，果然舒服得很。”  
“……本宫竟不知何时你也会做这些繁冗的事情。”  
“您忙于政事，哪里顾得上我对您朝思暮想。”  
王银嘴上不闲着，手上倒也没辜负李律期望。一面说着不着调的话，又从蝴蝶骨吻到小腹，引得那人身体忍不住发颤，竟似要从自己身上跌落，一路沿着下来，竟也留了不少不该有的痕迹，又因着那松垮绑在腰间的带子，并未全部散开，只留下中间一道让人臆想，看过去甚是香艳。一面又用手抚摸上那处，从根部滑到顶端，反复动作着，更是引得身上人将重量全部托付在自己身上。  
“王银…”  
他听见那人唤他。  
“嗯？”手上动作一停。  
“你过来。”  
王银在李律面前轻狂惯了，又一向主动讨好，每每二人出现摩擦，也总是他率先好言规劝，在那人身上已是做尽了功夫，自然料不到会有世子邸下俯身邀请的一日，当即愣了愣神，茫然地看着那人唇齿贴合在自己这处，又看着那人再度直起身子，一双黑眸趁着居高临下之势将其尽收眼底。  
“你可对本宫有何不满？”  
身居上位，一向等人服侍得妥帖，固然没有屈尊的道理，今日难得一回，他却瞧王银自始至终表情木讷，又被那毫不掩饰的目光看得心底发麻，不由得怨怼。  
他扯嘴一笑：“表哥说笑了，银儿是看表哥风采动人，一时看出神入了迷。”  
说话间，已将亵裤褪到膝盖以下。  
方才摆弄了一会儿腿间的物件，却不足以泄欲，顶端堪堪透出点白浊，沾湿了腿间的垫子又散得无影无踪。王银四处寻了一会儿，皆是有模有样的东西，想来这王世子也不可能将那等堪称淫秽的物品放在这备着，只好另寻他法。于是他将衣摆撩开，又把人往自己身上压，直到自己的物件生生顶在两条白花花的大腿之间，才放下力气，却引得李律一颤。  
许是猜测到王银下一步的动作，身上的人竟激烈得反抗起来，幸好王银反应迅速，率先钳制住了手腕，又小心翼翼地环抱住肩膀，伏在肩头轻声安慰道：“你别生气，我舍不得你疼，自然不会这样进去。”他又说：“你且先听我的，将腿分开些。”果真两腿间留了空隙。  
“如此这般，再夹紧些……”眼瞧着李律已听了话，王银自然十分满意，“对，再往这里靠一点……呼，很好。”  
察觉到两腿之间抵着的物件比方才更加火热，任是脸皮再厚的人当着这个场面也不可全无动容。还未来得及呵斥，王银便动作起来，沿着腿根烧起一串欲火。这同直入内里的情事是完全不同的，至多也不过是绕过那敏感点，可王银动作力度却分毫不减，摩擦生出的热度带有轻微的疼痛，一时无法控制的力道使得身体疲软，竟让他有种被人从外到里完全穿透的错觉。  
“王银！”  
“唔…等等…！”  
那白浊喷涌在股间，自然沾湿了一片，连带着原本垫在身下的亵裤都湿透了，所带来的雄麝的气息交杂着空气里显得淫秽而平静，李律虽未曾泄欲，却因着这一遭，身子也软了一软。王银无奈，只好又开始服侍起世子，一根手指沾起液体，借着这股顺滑的力度，顺着股缝顺利送进了穴口。  
李律虽有不适，很快也被服侍得体贴得当。他也无力气同其争辩，只好由人尽快处理完这出荒唐的情事，只是股间手指更迭，根数也在逐步增加，勉强送了第三根手指时，他终究还是忍不住呼了声痛，随即则被指尖打开得更深，对准那最要命的一点开始不断研磨。  
“可以了，进来吧。”  
王银将那点掌控得极好，引得他眼角染泪不说，到最后竟隐约不受控制地呻吟起来。大约李律也是明白自己现在这副模样实在难看，他倒情愿王银杀他个痛快，而不是一点一点研磨掉他的耐性。  
“遵命。”  
若在平时，他还会说教一番王银这不得体的模样，此时他却顾不得。  
三根手指到底还是比不过那物件，且又热得发烫。抵住穴口之后，王银用手将那物件颤颤巍巍地向里推进了一点，明显感觉到身上人的异样，却也无可奈何。他又觉李律身体绷得厉害，连同腿根都打着颤，更不用说豆大的汗珠从额间坠落。因见不得这人难过，想着疼他一回自己便又要心疼十天，欲先行退出，润滑一阵再行进入，谁知那人竟一手覆过来，挡了他的去处。  
“你且缓缓，不碍事的…”  
扣着壁上褶皱艰难推进，王银心中滋味也不好受，生怕弄疼了这娇生惯养的小主子。谁知这人竟发了狠，双脚蹬在他身侧一发力，竟将穴口完全撑开，物件生生抵到了最深处。  
“啊……”  
乍一过分刺激，他自然有些撑不住，眉头一皱，身子便向前倾倒，亏得王银眼疾手快，将人又揽在怀里。  
趴在肩头平复了片刻，那人终究匀了气息，眉宇间却又懒懒的，实在不像是行床笫之事该有的模样。王银撇了撇嘴，又打趣道：“我瞧今日，倒像是你吃了酒…”还未等说完，便又被人在腿上拧了一道，只得“哎哟”叫了一声。  
“世子哥哥下手太狠，你瞧瞧，这都青了。”  
李律冷着眼瞧他那副可怜相，回道：“谁教你说那浑话，年纪轻……啊！”  
“你待我如此，我虽疼你，到底，也是要罚一罚你的。”  
趁说话的功夫，王银又照着那点顶弄了起来，起先只是有一下没一下地进进出出，并不激烈，他又瞧那唇方才湿了一回，当下正明艳得好看，忍不住吻了过去。  
“您当真是天底下最好看的人了。”  
烛影衬得他肤色红润，连带着眼角都有一抹胭脂的绯红，李律生得端正，可羞起来却又能独成风流，较平日里严酷模样好了千万分，这方看去愈发可爱。王银又想到，旁人也只看惯了他不怒自威的面貌，而这副眉眼含情的相貌却只得他独自享受，心底更多了几分欢愉。

一手在他背上作祟，滑了片刻又将力气全部托付在身上，过了一阵，另一手则扯开衣裳，随意摆了摆腰，虽是横冲直撞，却也分不清到底是痛苦还是愉悦，只听得那人声声喘息挂在耳边催人鼓弄，恍若春药。王银暗自叹了一声该死，便将人举在身上操弄起来，再无自持，情到浓时又死死扣上腰肢，固在那一处，直将人弄得断断续续说不出一句完整的话来，才肯罢休。  
此时，屏风外却有人来报。  
“邸下，世子嫔过来问安了。”  
李律身体一僵，瞧着那扇屏风竟说不出话来。  
闻言，王银也一滞，身下那处被眼前这人又乍一夹得紧致，险些要交代在此。又瞧见这人难得失神，却是因一不相干的女子，心底捉弄的心思便多了二分，趁人不注意的功夫，又连顶了小穴三四下，直惹得这人眼底含泪，却又一面隐忍着，生怕吐露出什么掉了体面的淫语来。  
李律瞧这人一反常态似笑非笑的样子，哪里不知道其心底所想，可却又无可奈何。只听那人靠耳边说道：“你且快些吩咐下去，莫不是想让那些人同那女的，知道你同我的这桩事情不成？又或者，你愿在那等人跟前同我行这巫山云雨之事？”  
李律脸皮素来薄得很，此情此景，被王银三句五句轻薄了一番，这人又难得发了狠，将那没皮没脸的事情都说到耳朵边儿了，他自然是不能不管不顾的，便朝着那屏风说道：“若无要紧事，你且告诉世子嫔，不必来了。”  
这侍奉的人思忖一会，竟也不退下，隔着屏风只道：“世子嫔吩咐说，今夜七夕，担心邸下吃酒多了，遂熬了醒酒物来，给您醒醒神。”  
“想不到啊想不到，表哥身边还有这等体贴人的如花美眷。”如此情景，王银也不敢大声说话，却又不忘记打趣此人。  
“…今日我未曾吃酒，你且转告世子嫔……唔…”  
从中得趣未免低俗，可他却着实喜欢同这从小到大一本正经的世子闹闹玩笑，至于看他在床榻上好似换了个人似的千万风情，却又时常羞着不做，这大约也是一种爱好。  
“邸下？”  
“……无事，我今夜需看折子，莫要过来了。”  
待那脚步声渐行渐远，二人才不约而同舒了口气。  
“方才可吓死我了。”  
李律不应，折腾一番他已不如起初兴致浓厚，又想到方才王银待他那般，更觉得烦躁。  
王银看出李律心中不悦，也多半能猜出原因，不动声色地将物件从体内拔了出来，临了那一声清脆的声音却又让人红了脸。  
“此处确实不是个合规矩的地方，依我看，不如换个地方。”

从书房走进寝室，不过几步一个门的距离，可李律毕竟是从小习过武的男子，二人身量又差不多，走了几步，王银便觉得手腕酸痛。  
李律虽少不得要因这不得体的动作责他一番，又看见他坐在床榻边甩腕子的动作，最终还是心软了几分，又问他那腕子如何。  
王银倒也不负名声，还未正形半盏茶的功夫，便又压进了榻，将帷帐全数扯开，不给李律喘息的功夫，找准穴口，径直顶入了深处。王世子一惊，只觉得好似咽喉被生生箍住一般，竟说不出话来，难得慌张地看着眼前再度沉浸在床笫之事的男子。  
之后缱绻一番，李律被逼迫得蜷起身子，张着嘴喘着气说不出话来。一面听着交合的声音十分下流，却被数度顶弄得无法自持，只得又弓身贴合上面前人的胸口，两手缠在颈部，任由双腿在空气中打颤。  
“王银…王银…”情到深处，他除了急切地唤名，并说不出其他的词语，又或者压抑着声音靠在耳边颇有求饶的姿态，“你且慢些…这…王银…！”  
身下早已泥泞一片，混乱不堪。两人的液体交杂在一处，实在分不清到底是谁造就的这旖旎风光。  
“你以前可不这么叫我，如今年纪长了，倒同我生分了。”王银一委屈，栽在他身上，身下的动作却好似在宣泄一般，比方才又重了二分，却是卡在穴口缓慢深入，又故意避开了那点，他本就兴致高涨，此时却无处释放，心底自然不快。  
看出了面前人不痛快，王银又道：“我也不占邸下的便宜，从前我可是您心疼的银儿，今日您叫声‘银哥哥’来听一听，倒也不亏。”  
李律心道，这人存心就是要占他便宜，还未说出“做梦”二字，便被人故意在后穴摆了一道，这一顶竟爽得他连同脚趾都勾了起来。  
“还要不要？”  
“……无耻。”  
养尊处优不沾人间的王世子，骂人横竖不过“无耻”“下流”几个词，听在王银耳朵里自然是一点杀伤力都没有，反而又增加了这种事的情趣。  
“…你到底，你做不做？”  
这是世子被逼急了呢。  
分明眉梢留情，脚下的衣裳已是散在一处纠缠不清，却还死撑着最后一点尊严，咬紧牙齿故作端正的模样倒更惹人喜爱了。  
他可并非坐怀不乱的正人君子，对着这样一个本就面若桃花的人，又是此情此景，再无动于衷，怎么能称得上是男人呢。  
“我认输了，表哥。”  
言罢，他将人翻转过去，又顶弄了一会。期间多有压在身下的气音，乍一听上去，倒像是那人伏在下方哭泣一般，他不由得心神荡漾。偶尔更会放荡地叫出两句，夹杂着翻来覆去的责骂，不同于往日音色低沉，实在动人。  
“啊—嗯！”  
他腰肢一塌，顶着枕头的手腕也失了力气，原是腰间那物泄了出来。王银已被猛地收缩带的紧张，登时也全数交代进了那处小穴。  
“律……”  
他又扯过那薄如蝉翼的轻纱被盖在二人身上，将交合处遮掩地唯独二人方向上可见，缓缓动作下来，又吻上朝思暮想的面容。  
“你大婚那天，你可还记得，我醉得脚步虚浮。”  
他因情事激烈失了力气，只能任由那人鼓动，懒懒地躺在榻上，也不多做言语：“……嗯。”  
这吻逐渐也变得没了章法，最后胡乱落在肩上，他却埋在那处迟迟不肯抬首。  
他疑惑：“王银？”  
“你从前只拿我当弟弟，又说我天真，什么都不懂。可你不知道，那时我多希望，陪你躺在这张床上的人，是我。”  
里衣不知何时已经褪去，没有衣裳的遮盖，这人眼眶里从前含的心酸，便只会毫无排斥地落在他的肩头，而他亦能够清晰感受。  
“倘若你不是世子，我也不是将军家的公子，那日或许就成了也未可知。”  
“……命运如此，并非你我所能改变。”  
他从肩上起身，却又好似留恋那处温暖，许久才同李律视线相接。  
“你待人总是如此冷淡。”  
这话，他倒说不清是说给谁听了。  
夜愈浓，眸愈深。  
李律忽得又想起从前的情状。王银虽是个嘴硬的小子，可阖宫上下也只有这个人真心实意待他，每每因着母妃早逝受人欺凌，反而也是这个年纪小的出来替他挡了不少祸患。他虽面冷，却又并非不知感恩之流，乃至后来暗中察觉这人非同寻常的情愫，他也留了许多情面，虽说成了今天这等局面，终究他也不曾多几分怨念，以至雌伏身下也可接受，但总归是他待这人不及对方深情。  
“你在想什么？”  
“今日七夕。”  
他瞧着他的面容，似乎也正是这人不招人怨恨的面貌为他求了诸多福气。  
“七夕夜，我同你说说话也是好的。”他躺在身边叹了口气，又将人揽在怀里，见人并不推拒，心下也愉悦不少。  
“王银。”  
“何事？”  
“你…算了，夜深了，歇下吧。”

次日清晨，底下收拾的宫人发现，一向整齐的世子书房，一夜之间竟被捯饬的不成模样，以书案前最甚。  
而邸下，因通宵翻弄折子，又染了风寒，凌晨才浅浅睡下，故而告假。  
“看来昨夜还是我欠功夫，今日邸下才有力气早早起来念书。”  
李律瞧着躺在榻上不知好歹而神态悠然的男子，方欲呵斥，没成想一开口便嘶哑得厉害。又因着腿根被掐得发青，这会子自然紫了一大块，隔着里衣更让人羞耻的则是那逐渐演变过后难以忽略的刺痛感，偏偏腰肢往下的关节血肉都好似消失了一般，除了酥麻的痛感，实在不可形容，一时之间，竟难以走动。  
还未来得及穿戴齐整，他便亲手沏了杯茶捧到眼前。  
“你且好生歇着，我瞧你心疼。”  
半刻钟，李律嗓子恢复了些。  
“何时回府？”  
“待你安好，我立刻回去。”  
他点点头，又从桌上单独的一叠里，随手抽了本折子，扔到王银面前。  
“左相已经如此耐不住了吗？”  
“他一向如此。”  
王银转念又想起从前左相差人欲将其置于死地一事，语气不觉也带了几分杀意：“他倒是肯将自家女三公子嫁于你，也不知将来一同陪葬又该如何。”  
李律已习惯王银私下里心狠的性子，何况他已过弱冠之年，只是每每想到他少年时人前的种种行为却又不得不再感叹一番。  
“世子嫔有孕了，”未等王银质问，他又继续说道，“连手都未曾牵过一次，却怀有了身孕。”  
“怎会，那她…”他也难免惊讶，“你打算怎么做？”  
“她和她的家族，算是走到尽头了。”

“邸下，将军派人来问四公子的去处了。”

“拿着。”  
“这是？”  
掌心合着一材料极名贵的香囊，细看面上的针脚却并不细腻。  
“昨夜七夕，本宫赏你的东西。”  
他站在屏风前，瞧了一眼一身华服的男人。  
“我眷恋你…”  
再瞧时，竟寻不到那人身影。


End file.
